deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader is one of the main protagonists and antagonists, of Star Wars. He previously fought Doctor Doom in the 49th episode of Death Battle, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Completed Fights *Akuma vs Darth Vader *Darth Malgus vs. Darth Vader *Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker *Darth Vader VS Golbez *Darth Vader vs Magneto *Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo *Darth Vader vs RoboCop *Darth Vader vs Shao Kahn *Doctor Doom vs. Darth Vader *Iron Man VS Darth Vader *Lex Luthor vs Darth Vader *M. Bison vs. Darth Vader *Sauron vs Darth Vader *Sith Lord Battle Royale *Darth Vader vs Dio Brando Not Completed Fights *Bowser vs Darth Vader *Batman VS Darth Vader *Darth Maul vs. Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Agent Smith *Darth Vader vs. Arturia Pendragon/Saber *Darth Vader Vs. Chernabog *Darth Vader vs Cinder Fall *Darth Vader vs Genesect *Darth Vader vs Guts *Severus Snape vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs. Emperor Harlis *Darth Vader VS Esdeath *Darth Vader vs Samus Aran *Darth Vader vs. Gandalf *Darth Vader VS Ganondorf *Darth Vader vs. General Grievous *Darth Vader vs. Iris Heart *Darth Vader vs. Lord Voldemort *Darth Vader vs Medusa Gorgon *Darth Vader vs Nagato *Darth Vader vs. Sarah Kerrigan *Darth Vader vs. Sasuke Uchiha *Darth Vader Vs Scorpion *Death Battle Loser Royale *Galactic Empire vs. Helghast *Master Chief VS Darth Vader *Harry Potter-Verse VS Star Wars-Verse *Obito Uchiha vs. Darth Vader *Sephiroth vs. Darth Vader *Travis Touchdown vs. Darth Vader *Zero vs Darth Vader *Frank Horrigan vs. Darth Vader Possible Opponents *Saber/Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night) *Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) History Born Anakin Skywalker, Vader was a slave on Tatooine until a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, freed him under the assumption he was the chosen one for the jedi order. Under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin would rise up to Jedi Knight, and was known as a great fighter and a skillful pilot. However, he was also viewed a bit arrogant, and had some temper issuse. Anakin was also friends with Chancellor Palpetine, who would soon learn that he was a sith lord. Anakin soon found himself manipulated by him, until finally he was turned over to the dark side. He led Order 66 into killing all his jedi brethren, until he was confronted by Obi-Wan at Mustafar. After a long and brutal battle, Anakin lost both his legs and left arm, and was badly burned by the lava. His master soon found him, and was given cybernetic limbs, and a suit in order to be kept alive. Anakin was gone, and a new sith lord was born, Darth Vader. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 6'7"/ 2 m * Weight: 299 lbs/ 136 kg * Age: 46 * Home world: Tatooine * Trained 13 apprentices * Languages known: ** Basic Standard (English) ** Huttese ** Sith ** Droid Binary * Conceived by midi-chlorians...ugh Dark Armor * Serial Number: E-3778G-1 * Durasteel alloy * Gauntlets have Mandalorian Iron * Infared and ultraviolet vision * Mechanical limbs * Life-support system Weaponry * Dual-phase lightsaber * The Force ** Force Choke ** Telekinesis ** Tutaminis ** Precognition ** Force Barrier ** Force Kill ** Force Crush ** Force Maelstrom ** Force Destruction Strengths & Feats * Collapsed a building with the Force * Killed 8 Jedi at a Kessel conclave * Moved massive starships * Can tank lightsaber blows * Expert pilot * Beat Han Solo's quick draw * Moves faster than the eye can follow * Defeated Dooku, Obi-Wan, Drallig, Mourne, & a clone Maul Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real Name: Anakin Skywalker *Height: 202 cm / 6'8" *Weight: 120 kg / 265 lbs *Occupation: Dark Lord of the Sith, formerly Jedi Knight *Husband of Padme Amidala, Father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo *Prosthetic Hands and Legs Lightsaber *Approx. 4 ft blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Uses Form V So *Adegan crystal ** Model Pontite, the most powerful type Dark Armor *Serial Number: E-3778Q-1 *Houses Vader's life support systems *Can survive deadly environments *Helmet provides data, infared, and ultraviolet vison *Increased physical strength *Enhanced durability and stamina *Capable of acrobatics if need be Force Abilities *Force Choke *Force Crush *Telekinesis **Can even destroy opponent's organs *Force Deflection *Kinentite **Variation of Force Lightning ***Can only use the ability if in close proximity to a kaiburr crystal *Tutaminis **Ability to dissipate concentrated energy *Force Speed (rarely) *Force barriers/Protection bubbles * Force Cloak (rarely) * Telepathy ** Able to probe knowledge from opponents Feats *Prior to being incased inside his armour, he survived being burned alive on Mustafar, after losing ALL of his natural limbs *Teammed up with Obi-Wan Kenobi to contend with many powerful Sith, including Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, Savage Oppress and many others during the Clone Wars *Disarmed the Form VII: Vaapad master, Mace Windu *Killed The Son of Mortis, Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Durge, and many surviving Jedi after Order 66 *Took on five Jedi Masters, two Jedi Knights and a Padawan on Kessel with the assistance of a squad of Stormtroopers **He had his arm cut off... and he telekinetically threw the hand with Lightsaber to impale another Jedi mid-battle *Once slew multiple Jedi in the blink of an eye *Was able to withstand the violent and agonizing Force Lighting blows and Force Maelstroms of his apprentice Galen Marek and his clone, Starkiller, which severely damaged his cybernetics and breathing apparatus *Telekenetic and Telepathic range allows his Force Abilties to reach from across a room to across planets by telepathy *Bested Han Solo's quick draw with his foresight and Tutaminis Faults *Defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek and his clone, Starkiller *Dependence on Breathing Apparatus *Weakness to lightning or strong electrical discharges Gallery anakin2.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (padawan) 4173772-2266368214-hayde.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight) 604169_1293224878054_full.jpg|Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (on Mustafar) screen-shot-2015-04-18-at-2-35-26-pm.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars Rebels) Darth_Vader_TFU.jpg|Darth Vader (The Force Unleashed) Battle on Mustafar.jpg|Battle on Mustafar Confrontation.jpg|Vader has Arrive Vader vs Saber raidenokreuz76.jpg|Vader vs Saber Art by raidenokreuz76 Star Wars - Darth Vader as he appears on the Star Wars The Coin Video Experience Poster.png|Darth Vader as he appears on the Star Wars The Coin Video Experience Poster Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Returning Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:Underdogs Category:Super Soldiers Category:Lego Combatants Category:Pilots Category:US Combatants Category:1970s Category:Redeemed Villains Category:ERB Contestants Category:Cyborg Category:Male Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Knight